A need exists for a system for use in a wellbore that uses a threaded seal connector that has an extended seal length and minimizes torque applied to tubulars being coupled together.
A further need exists for a system for use in a wellbore that uses a threaded seal connector that can use known API standards, and can be used to create common industry accepted thread.
A need also exists for a system for use in a wellbore that uses a threaded seal connector that can use imperfect first threads and imperfect last threads to ensure a quick and easy engagement, also known as “make up” between the tubulars and the couplings.
In addition, a need exists for a system for use in a wellbore that uses a threaded seal connector that can be used with common tubular sizes for a superior seal, and has a high pin nose yield. For example, tubulars that have outer diameters between 3 inches and 10 inches, such as 4.5 inches, 5 inches, 5.5 inches, 7 inches, 7 and ⅝th inches and 9 and ⅝th inches can be used with this coupling for sealing that has a high pin nose yield. For example, a tubular with an upper grade of P-110 steel and a 5.5 inch 20 foot pound coupling can support an excess of 22,000 foot/lbs of torque. The couplings with this design yield four times the make up torque used as standard buttress torque for standard tubular sizes with currently known couplings.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.